Shining Dark
Day and Night shall overcome their differences To protect the stars and skies Or watch darkness take over forever... Summary/Allegiances Nikko, a young kittypet, is living the good life as a Kittypet with her best friend, Austin. But the only thing that bothers her is that the forest seems to be calling her for some reason. Her calm life changes entirely when she and Austin are kidnapped by StormClan warriors and Nikko is visited by a mysterious cat who claims to be her mother! Nightpaw is an young StormClan apprentice who lives a hard life. Everything in his life has gone terribly wrong. He had never met his father, his mother despises him, his little sister, Hawk-kit is dead; and his best friend is dead. To make matters worse, he now must share his life with an arrogant Kittypet. Follow Nikko's new life and Nightpaw's current life in the Clans. Allegiances: Coming Soon Prologue A starry, grayish-ginger and rose-cream she-cat watches the clans from the distance, her leaf-green eyes were full of sorrow and pain. The reeds behind rustled softly as a handsome dark brown tabby silently slid out and sat beside her. "I should have warn them, Lionstar," The she-cat meowed, shaking her head. Lionstar turned to her, his blue eyes dark. "But, Roseash-" "But Roseash, what?" The she-cat hissed. "I knew I should have told them as my duty of medicine cat and now they'll all must suffer from my mistake!" "Hold on, Brightdawn!" TitaniumClan leader, Frozenstar meowed to his mate. The river dam broke and the TitaniumClan camp was quickly flooding. A small, tortoiseshell and white she-cat looked up to her mate as she battled the strong current. "I'm not leaving without Shiningkit," Brightdawn meowed as she searched frantically for her only kit. She found her on a rock and swiftly swam towards the small wet bundle of Shiningkit. "I got her!" She meowed. "Look out!" Frozenstar meowed as he jumped into the water and swam towards her, his blue-green eyes full of fear. Brightdawn was confused, but noticed some stray logs coming towards her in a rapid speed. Her amber eyes widen. "Great StarClan..." Frozenstar watched in horror as his mate and his only kit are crushed by the logs. "No..." Frozenstar trails off. "Brightdawn!" Frozenstar yowled to the sky. His deputy, Jayflame grabs him by the scruff and dragged him out of the water. Frozenstar didn't noticed. The only thing that popped to mind is that he had watched his family die in front of him. The only thing that Frozenstar didn't know is that his daughter survived. Brightdawn, just seconds before she died, had let go of her daughter and let the river carry her away. "Be safe, destined one..." Shiningkit mewled frantically for her mother as she lied on the river bed where the river dropped her off. A Twoleg, who was wondering in the woods, had found her, soaked and very weak, and decided to her in. Chapter One ~ Nikko "I bet you'll miss it by a long shot, Nikko!" Nikko heard her housemate and best friend, Austin meow to her. But she ignored him. She was up a tree trying to catch a blackbird, which was perched right in front her, chirping its heart out. "No I won't, Austin and lower your voice or else you'll scare it," Nikko hissed, her blue-green eyes flaring as she position herself to catch it. Austin just sneered contently. "What?!" He yowled in a louder voice. The blackbird let out a startled cry before it took off. Shoot! Nikko thought angrily. It's now or never! She jumped from the branch at full force and catches the bird in mid-air with her jaws, snapping its neck. Nikko landed perfect on her paws, the bird lies limp in her jaws. Her silver-white collar had nearly choked her again. Nikko shook her head. Why are Watchers so dim-witted? Didn't he see that he put it on too tight?! Austin ran up to her, his amber eyes shining bright. "How did you do that? You nearly flew like bird!" Nikko blinked and carefully placed the bird on the ground. "I-I don't know. One minute, I'm on the branch trying to catch the bird and the next, I'm on the ground with the bird, dead in my jaws," The late afternoon sun came out of the clouds and begins to shine on Nikko's pelt. The golden patches on her black and white pelt began to shine as brightly as the sun. Austin watched in astonishment. "No matter how many times I see your pelt shine like the sun, Nikko. I'm always still amazed," He mumbled, giving his brown and white tabby pelt a few embarrassed licks. Nikko purred. "That makes two things that amaze you, Austin. My pelt and my hunting skills," She looks at the bird at her paws. She had almost forgotten about it. "Do you want to share this?" Austin nodded. "Sure, it's far better than the dry mouse droppings our Watcher calls food!" As Nikko eats her half of the blackbird, the pine forest around her begins to call to her. "Nikko..." Nikko looked up and turned to the forest. This again?! Nikko thought. Why does the forest keep calling to me? But this time the forest had put her under a trance. Austin looked up, feathers were sticking out of his mouth. "Nikko, what's wrong?" Nikko didn't pay attention to him. Austin tried to prod her awake. "Nikko..." Nikko blinks and shakes her head. "Austin, I'm going into the woods," Austin's eyes widen. "Are you nuts? There can be venomous snakes-" Nikko darted towards the woods, leaving Austin in the dust. Austin sped after her. Once in the heart of the dark woods, Nikko suddenly stopped. She looked up to see that the sun was beginning to set. Just as she was about to turn around to see where she is, Austin nearly crashes into her, but stops before he does. "You thought I'm going to do this alone," Austin asked, breathless. Nikko snorted. "Of course not! You'll never let me," The bushes in front of them rustled violently. Both cats slid out their claws and looked around, but the strange rustling has stopped. Nikko sighed in relief and both cats sheathed their claws. "It could have been some prey," Nikko meowed. Laughter begins to fill the air. Nikko bristled. "Not funny, Austin!" Austin looked at her questioningly. "Uh, that was not me," A lump of fear began to form in Nikko's throat. "If that wasn't you, then who-" More laughter filled the air as a dark brown tabby slid out into the open in front of them. Nikko's heart sank. The tabby was bigger than both Austin and her put together; and her blue eyes had that battle-hungry look. Nikko heard Austin swallow beside her and felt the lump in her throat grow bigger, but refuses to let fear get the better of her. "Who are you and what do you want?" Nikko growled angrily, sliding out her claws. "Don't get her angry. Are you trying to get us killed?!" Austin hissed. The tabby let out another purr, her eyes glistening. "Well, looks like the cat whose pelt that shines like the sun and the annoying kit needs some welcoming," Austin bristled. "Did she just call me a kit?!" "What does she mean by needs some welcoming?" Nikko meowed, looking around carefully. Suddenly, five more cats appeared. Their pelts were thick and sleek and their eyes were hungry for blood. All of them were also twice the size of Austin and Nikko. They backed away as the strange cats grew nearer. Nikko swallowed. "We are so dead." Chapter Two ~ Nikko Category:Fanfics Category:Strikeh's Fanfics